


Not So Far

by mmmdraco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Anyanka, vengeance is what I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Far

When she feels the Bringer's sword first part her flesh, she finds herself expecting to subsume him rather than to take the damage. They want what the First wants, and she expects that to be a sort of vengeance all its own. She remembers, though, that vengeance is a very human emotion as the sword sails through her and she is no longer anything at all.


End file.
